1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a human detection, and more particularly to a human detection system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, indoor apparatuses, such an electric light, an air conditioner, a fan, or a projector, placed in an indoor space are manually operated to turn on or turn off by users. For example, it is assumed that the indoor space is a meeting room and the indoor apparatuses are electric lights and an air conditioner. The user has to manually turn on the electric lights and the air conditioner after entering the meeting room; and the user has to manually turn off the electric lights and the air conditioner before exiting the meeting room thereby avoiding waste of energy resources.
However, it is inconvenient to manually operate the indoor apparatuses by the user, and occur energy waste once the user forgets to manually turn off the indoor apparatus. Hence, a human detection system is developed on the market.
For the conventional human detection system, the mobile sensors, such as the passive infrared sensors (PIRs) are usually used to detect whether any one is in the indoor space by detecting moving objects. If the mobile sensor detects the moving objects, the conventional human detection system judges that at least one person stays in the indoor space and automatically turns on the indoor apparatus. If the mobile sensor does not detect the moving objects, the conventional human detection system judges that no one stays in the indoor space and automatically turns off the indoor apparatus.
However, if there is at least one person in the indoor space but the person does not move, the conventional human detection system would judge that no one stays in the indoor space and automatically turn off the indoor apparatus. Hence, it is inconvenient for the user in the indoor space to operate the indoor apparatus.
In addition, the conventional human detection system only has two modes: one is “someone in the space” and the other is “no one in the space”. Under the former mode, the indoor apparatus is automatically turned on; and the indoor apparatus is automatically turned off under the later mode.
For example, the user manually turns off the electric light in order to make a slide presentation. However, the conventional human detection system would automatically turn on the electric light once judging that someone moves in the indoor space during the slide presentation. Hence, it causes the uncoordinated operations between the user and the human detection system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a human detection system to overcome the above-mentioned problems.